dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Last Resort of Good Men
}| |name = Last Resort of Good Men |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = TheLastResortofGoodMen.png |px = 270x360px |start = Mother Giselle |end = |location = Skyhold, Hinterlands |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Last Resort of Good Men is a companion quest for Dorian in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The Inquisitor must have spoken with Dorian about a letter regarding Felix, which requires warm approval (35+) with him. * * Here she asks for a moment of the Inquisitor's time, and eventually hands over a letter from Dorian's family. Walkthrough Upon speaking to Mother Giselle, she informs the Inquisitor that she has received a letter from Magister Halward Pavus, Dorian's father. He asks that she brings Dorian to a secret meeting, and that a "retainer" will be watching for them. (The letter is shown in the Gallery.) The Inquisitor has the option of telling Dorian about the letter. If done so, a bit of extra dialog and a brief scene will play, without approval changes. However, at a later stage of the quest a chance to gain approval is not given, if this option was chosen. Whether he is aware of the meeting or not, entering the Gull and Lantern in Redcliffe Village, Hinterlands, with Dorian will present a deserted tavern, and no "retainer" in sight. Instead Halward himself appears at the base of the stairs, and a discussion between father and son starts. On several points the Inquisitor has a comment, even offering to leave, or might ask questions, until there's finally a dialog wheel with four choices that have an effect on the outcome of the quest and may change Dorian's approval. The first "set" is required for great approval and a debate of father and son, the second "set" will leave them estranged and may result in no great approval at the end, depending on future dialog choices. :* Don't leave it like this. :* You didn't let him speak. – :: The Inquisitor returns to Skyhold, leaving father and son in private. (Prerequisite for later.) :* Let's get you out of here. :* Are we done? – :: Halward appears distraught and does not intervene when the Inquisitor and Dorian together leave the tavern to return to Skyhold. (Prerequisite for '''no' later.) (This could possibly cause the "what must you think of me now" dialog (listed below) to be skipped and bug the romance. )'' The quest completes. In Skyhold, Dorian reflects on the events at the window of his alcove … : His line varies, depending on how the last scene ended, but the initial choices are always the same ::* (Special) Are you all right? – ::: No approval changes from other choices : ::* I'm sorry. – ::* I was trying to help. – ''only if in the tavern the second set of the above options was chosen; ends scene; no later'' ::* It worked out. : The last dialogue choice is always the same : Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display. ::* (Special) You led me on. (Female Inquisitor who had flirted with Dorian before this point.) :::* Just don't do it again. (ends scene) :::* I like flirting. (ends scene) :::* We can be friends. (ends scene) ::* (Romance) Good Things. (Male Inquisitor who had flirted with Dorian before this point; leads to a kiss.) ::* You're brave. – ::* It was entertaining. ::* You're trouble. – Towards the end of the scene, Dorian unless otherwise noted. Rewards * 1,025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Results * Dorian may or may not remain estranged from his father. * Dorian's tarot card will change to its alternate look. Bugs * There was a known issue that kept the quest from triggering if Dorian's approval rating became too high before discussing the fate of Felix. An essential dialog would be skipped, resulting in Mother Giselle never appearing in Skyhold's main hall with the letter. This bug was fixed in Patch 5. * If you got the quest but cannot activate the cutscene at Redcliffe Village's Gull and Lantern, enter the tavern with Dorian as controlled character.Starting Dorian's Companion Quest Another workaround is to save the game inside the Gull and Lantern, quit, and reload. Gallery Magister-Pavus'-Note-to-Dorian.png|Halward Pavus' letter to Mother Giselle regarding Dorian References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests